FegelStation
The FegelStation is a parody series created by FegeleintheLostTapes, although similar parodies depicting a gaming console have been made before (see Trivia). It was first seen in his parody Fegelein buys Hitler a FegelStation. The parodies by FegeleintheLostTapes had, in turn, inspired many spin-offs by other untergangers. In the Parodies The FegelStation is a video game console developed by Hermann Fegelein and marketed by Reich Computer Entertainment. It is considered to be ahead of its time (around 1945), as it was capable of running games from Sony's PlayStation console, despite the latter being first released decades after the FegelStation became popular. Fegelein later released the FegelStation 2, which was an improvement over the previous-generation console, and was capable of displaying markedly better graphics than its predecessor. It was, however, backwards-compatible with FegelStation 1 software. A FegelStation 3 was presented to Hitler. It seemed at first that the technology had gone backwards to be playing games like Barney's Hide and Seek and Where's Waldo, but later revealed to be able to play an advanced port of Portal 2 as well which was bugged on purpose to prevent Hitler advancing in the game. Fegelein might be developing a FegelStation Vita, which won't require a television, as Günsche had already destroyed three of Hitler's TVs by falling on them (first after being hit in the eye by Hitler's remote, and second after falling asleep). But it's development has been temporarily been halted, due to Fegelein receiving complaints about it, so he replaced it with the FegelStation 4. Despite claims of being the "latest in game technology", The FegelStation line has been notoriously filled with bugs that include, but are not limited to: *Games having the wrong names (Street Fegel 2 actually contains Barney's Hide And Seek game); *Instant death upon being hit even once even on the easiest difficulty setting (Twisted Metal, Goldeneye 007); *Spawning into an empty abyss (Twisted Metal); *Flawed level design (Super Mario Bros on the FegelStation 1); *Missing structure after making it (Minecraft); *And even losing a life on the start up screen (FegelStation 1). Games List of episodes Trivia * Despite its first appearance in Fegelein buys Hitler a FegelStation, the FegelStation was referenced on in PiplupThePokemon's parody, Hitler plans to design a gaming console. Also, some viewers speculated that the console used by Hitler to play Wolfenstein 3D in TheSilverUniverse's parodies is a FegelStation 3. * Prior to the uploads of both the FegelStation 2 and FegelStation 3 videos, subtitlecomedy uploaded 2 fan-made boot videos for the consoles. * There are other gaming consoles being parodied or featured in parodies, such as Günsche's Wii Gü (A pun of the console Wii U, but based on it predecessor Wii), appears in the FegelStation 2 parody. * The name FegelStation also refers to a pirate television station run by Fegelein in Vzorkic's [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Nppu3Iyanc HitlerTV]. *The FegelStation is able to play games from other consoles such as NES (Super Mario Bros.), Sega Genesis (Barney's Hide and Seek Game), N64 (Super Mario 64, Goldeneye 007) and even arcades (Street Fighter 2, Space Invaders), thanks to its incredibly advanced emulation technology and high compatibility. **However, the most featured game in FegeleinTheLostTapes's series, the FegaMan, wasn't played in FegelStation. *The FegelStation 4 is the only version that its intro is not the same as that of the PlayStation 4, where PS4's intro is a small, white and static PlayStation logo, although this is due to the fact that the FegelStation 4 parody was made months before its real-world counterpart was released. *The towers of the PlayStation 2 startup screen actually indicates how many games the player has started on the console, along with data stored on the memory card. From the FegelStation 2 video, Fegelein has played at least 19 games. 11 Things You Didn’t Know About PlayStation References Category:Individual Series Category:Parody Universe Category:Video Games